Flower Language
by Crazehun
Summary: Tatto Artist Yoongi jatuh cinta! Dia adalah tetangga baru diseberang, seorang pecinta bunga. Park Jimin. Dan Yoongi tak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya saat Jimin mendadak meminta dibuatkan tato di tubuhnya!


**FLOWER LANGUAGE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoonmin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for typo, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Drrrk!

Min Yoongi membuka kunci tempatnya bekerja. Sebuah studio tato diantara banyaknya kafe dan tempat hiburan Itaewon. Netranya menangkap pemandangan baru pagi itu.

Toko di seberang miliknya yang sejak lama kosong, kini mulai ditempati. Ia melihat mobil pengangkut dan beberapa petugas jasa pindahan memindahkan barang kedalam. Sepertinya dia akan mendapat tetangga baru.

Ah, sudahlah. Banyak yang harus Yoongi lakukan minggu ini. Hari ini saja, 4 janji temu telah didapatnya. Tak ada waktu bergosip tentang tetangga baru.

KLING!

"Selamat pagi, hyung." Seorang laki-laki bersurai keperakan memasuki studio.

"Oh, kau sudah datang." Yoongi balas menyapa, ia membereskan beberapa peralatan tato diatas meja,"Taehyung-a, bereskan stasiun kerjamu. Park Chanyeol akan datang pukul delapan." Yoongi mengingatkan.

Taehyung mengangguk,"Hyung, toko diseberang akhirnya terisi?" ia membuka obrolan, peralatan mulai disusunnya diatas meja kerja.

Yoongi berdeham sebagai jawaban.

"Kau mengenal pemilik barunya? Apa kalian sudah bertemu?" Taehyung kembali bertanya

"Tidak." Yoongi menjawab singkat. Ia selesai membereskan alat-alatnya, kemudian beranjak menuju pantry dan membuat kopi

KLING!

Dari pantry, Yoongi bisa mendengar suara lonceng pintu, diikuti suara bas Park Chanyeol, temannya di fakultas seni dulu, sekaligus pelanggan reguler studionya. Yoongi kembali dengan segelas kopi hitam ditangan. Ia menyapa Chanyeol singkat, kemudian menikmati kopi paginya di beranda lantai dua.

Tetangga barunya terlihat sangat menyukai tanaman, atau begitu menurut pengamatan Yoongi. Ia baru saja melihat setumpuk tinggi pot dibawa masuk oleh seorang petugas kedalam toko.

"Yoongi hyung!" Seruan itu mengalihkan fokus Yoongi pada sumber suara. Ia melihat kebawah, lalu menjulurkan gelas kopinya sebagai bentuk sapaan. Yoongi turun kembali ke lantai satu.

"Kupikir janji kita masih satu jam lagi." Yoongi berujar ketika si pemilik suara berdiri didepannya

"Iya, aku tahu." balasnya,"aku datang lebih awal karena tak ingin terjebak macet."

"Masuklah kedalam, buat dirimu nyaman." Ujar Yoongi

Laki-laki itu, Lee Jihoon, masuk dan menghilang dibalik tangga.

Yoongi meletakkan gelas kopinya yang telah kosong di tempat cuci piring. Ia memanggil Jihoon agar bisa segera memulai konsultasi.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang bisa mengingatkanku pada musik. Agar aku punya alasan untuk tidak jenuh. Sebuah instrumen, mungkin. Di tempat yang mudah dilihat." Jihoon menjelaskan jenis tato apa yang dia inginkan.

Yoongi tampak sibuk menggambar sesuatu di buku sketsa miliknya. Ia memperlihatkan hasil gambarnya pada Jihoon saat selesai.

"Harpa?" Jihoon meretoris

"Rasi bintang Lyra, harpa langit timur. Perwujudan cinta Orpheus pada Eurydice. Kau boleh mencaritahu dulu jika mau." Yoongi memberitahu, ia membiarkan Jihoon larut dalam ponselnya sementara dirinya menyiapkan tinta dan mesin tato.

"Hyung, aku suka!" Seru Jihoon,"buatkan satu di lengan kiriku, ya." Pintanya

Yoongi mengangguk menyetujui. Ia mengenakan sarung tangan karetnya, lalu mulai bekerja.

* * *

2 jam berlalu, Taehyung telah selesai mentato Chanyeol dan kini sedang membuat segelas coklat hangat dan roti bakar sebagai sarapan. Ia memberitahu Yoongi jika akan makan diluar.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Seseorang menyapa Taehyung. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pink pucat yang tak pernah Taehyung lihat sebelumnya.

"Namaku Park Jimin," laki-laki itu kembali bicara,"aku baru pindah ke toko disebelah sana. Salam kenal." Jimin membungkuk sopan

Taehyung balas membungkuk, ia tersenyum lebar,"Aku Kim Taehyung. Aku bekerja disini bersama Yoongi hyung." Taehyung menunjuk kearah studio

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kim Taehyung-ssi." ujar Jimin,"Kalau begitu aku permisi, masih banyak yang harus dibereskan." Jimin tersenyum manis, lalu kembali mengurusi tokonya.

Taehyung menyelesaikan sarapannya, lalu kembali masuk kedalam toko. Ia mencuci sisa peralatannya, lalu duduk di sofa. Dinyalakannya televisi didalam studio, lalu mencari siaran drama pagi.

"Hyung, aku bertemu tetangga baru kita tadi." Taehyung memulai,"Namanya Park Jimin." ia memberitahu

"Lalu?" tanya Yoongi

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya memberitahu." jawabnya,"Kupikir setidaknya kau harus tahu nama tetangga baru kita saat nanti berpapasan."

"Terima kasih untuk infonya." Yoongi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mentato Jihoon, lalu mengambil jaket kulit hitamnnya dari gantungan, kunci motor dalam genggaman

"Jihoon, Taehyung. Aku mau pergi ke minimarket. Ada yang ingin kalian beli?" tawar Yoongi

"Yoghurt!" Keduanya berteriak kompak

Yoongi membuka pintu studio. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Netranya terpaku pada pemandangan indah -menurutnya- di hadapan. _Ini tetangga baruku?_ Yoongi membatin

"Annyeonghaseyo, kau pasti Yoongi hyung." Jimin menyapa

Yoongi tersadar dari keterkejutannya,"H-halo. Min Yoongi." ia tergagap. Hal itu membuat Jimin tertawa pelan

"Namaku Park Jimin. Aku akan membuka toko bunga di seberang jalan." Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Uh...y-ya. Salam kenal."

Yoongi ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup

Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang salah tingkah,"Sampai jumpa lagi, Min Yoongi-ssi."

Dan setelahnya Yoongi lupa apa yang harusnya dia lakukan sebelum bertemu si tetangga baru

* * *

 _3 bulan kemudian  
_

Yoongi memiliki kebiasaan baru.

Ia selalu menatap keluar jendela setiap pukul sepuluh pagi dan empat sore. Memperhatikan si rambut merah muda menyirami tanaman diluar tokonya seolah kegiatan itu adalah kegiatan paling menarik didunia. Dan hanya itu yang dilakukannya, menatap dalam diam. Taehyung sampai jengah melihatnya. Berulang kali dia memergoki Yoongi tersenyum sendiri sambil memandangi tetangga baru mereka.

"Hyung, serius!" seru Taehyung,"hampiri dia dan ajak bicara!" ujarnya frustasi

Yoongi melepas pandangan dari sang pujaan hati, ia menatap Taehyung kemudian menggeleng. Ia beranjak masuk ke pantry.

KLING!

"Oh, selamat datang Chan-" sapaan Taehyung terhenti,"ada apa hyung?" ia berujar khawatir, wajah Chanyeol yang sangat pucat menjadi alasan

"Hapus!" Jawabnya cepat, ia menunjuk tato yang baru tiga bulan lalu dibuat Taehyung

"Eh?" Taehyung tak mengerti

"Chanyeol-ah, tenangkan dirimu." Yoongi muncul dengan segelas air ditangan, kemudian memberikannya pada Chanyeol, seakan tahu Chanyeol akan datang dan membutuhkan minum.

"Minum, lalu jelaskan apa yang terjadi." lanjutnya

Chanyeol menghabiskan isi gelas, lalu melempar diri pada sofa. Tatapannya terlihat kosong.

"Baekhyun membenciku." ia memulai,"dia bilang akan putus dariku jika tidak menghapus tato ini."

Yoongi berdecak,"Sudah tahu Baekhyun melarang, kau nekat membuat tato lagi. Sekarang kalau sudah begini aku yang repot." ia melipat tangan didada.

"Yoongi-a, tolong aku."Chanyeol memohon.

Yoongi menghela napas,"Akan kuatur jadwal pertemuan kita. Seharusnya tiga kali pertemuan cukup."

"Tak bisakah kau menghapus semuanya hari ini?"

"Kau mau mati?" sarkas Yoongi,"mustahil menghapus tato sebesar itu dalam satu hari. Lagipula pelangganku bukan hanya kau saja, bersabarlah."

Chanyeol menghela napas pasrah,"Baiklah. Hubungi aku saat waktunya penghapusan."

Yoongi mengangguk,"Sekarang duduk disana. Kau beruntung jadwalku hari ini sedikit." Perintah Yoongi

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh, lalu duduk dikursi. Ia mengulurkan lengan.

Yah, dengan bertambahnya jadwal seperti ini, sepertinya Yoongi tak akan bisa mengamati Jimin untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

KLING!

Yoongi nyaris menjatuhkan mesin tato dalam genggamannya saat melirik kearah pintu studio. Seseorang yang akhir akhir ini tak bisa dilihatnya karena jadwal yang padat kini berdiri kurang dari tiga meter didepannya.

"Selamat siang." Jimin menyapa

Yoongi diam membatu

"Oh, halo Jimin hyung!" Taehyung muncul dan menyapa Jimin,"kau datang."

"Hai, Taehyung-a." ujar Jimin,"aku datang untuk membuat tato."

"Urusan itu serahkan saja pada Yoongi hyung. Dia ahlinya."

Yoongi berubah panik, wajahnya memucat. Tak mungkin dia bisa mentato tubuh Jimin. Bagaimana jika dia terlalu gugup dan salah menarik garis? Bagaimana jika Jimin tidak menyukai karyanya. Astaga, baru memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Yoongi histeris.

"T-taehyung, kau saja." Jimin berujar cepat

Taehyung menggeleng,"Kemarin aku sudah izin, kan. Aku ada kencan dengan Jungkook. Dah, hyung."

Taehyung sudah menghilang dibalik pintu sebelum Yoongi sempat berkata apa-apa. Ingatkan Yoongi untuk melakukan sesuatu pada si menyebalkan itu nanti.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai?" Jimin menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunannya

"Ah, ya. Silakan duduk." Yoongi menarik napas dalam, ia harus profesional

"Jadi, tato seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" Yoongi membuka buku sketsanya

"Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat tato. Kau punya saran untukku?"

Yoongi berpikir,"Bagaimana dengan bunga? Kau suka bunga, kan?" usulnya

"Hm...boleh juga."Jimin setuju,"biar kupikirkan bunga apa yang cocok." retorisnya pelan

CTAK!

Jimin menjentikkan jari,"Gladiol!" ia menyeru,"buatkan Gladiol merah untukku."

Yoongi kembali diam. Nama yang asing untuknya, bunga apa itu? Yoongi tidak tahu

Keterdiaman Yoongi sepertinya menyadarkan Jimin jika laki-laki didepannya ini tidak tahu apa itu Gladiol. Jimin lalu membuka galeri di ponselnya, mencari bunga yang dimaksud, kemudian menunjukkannya pada Yoongi.

"Ini bunga Gladiol merah." Jelasnya

Yoongi mengangguk, kemudian menggambar sesuatu di buku sketsanya.

"Bagaimana?" Yoongi menunjukkan hasil sketsanya pada Jimin

"Aku suka." Respon Jimin,"menurutmu dimana aku harus meletakkannya?"

"Hm, pemula biasanya membuat tato disekitar lengan dalam atau bahu. Tak terlalu sakit di bagian itu."

Jimin menggeleng,"Aku ingin panggul sebelah kiri."

Yoongi terkejut,"Kau yakin? Ini tato pertamamu." nada khawatirnya dibalas anggukan kepala si rambut pink pucat

"Baiklah." Yoongi menyerah

Jimin tersenyum senang, lalu duduk diatas kursi. Ia menyingkap sedikit celana dan bajunya. Memperlihatkan kulit seputih susu yang nyaris membuat Yoongi terkena serangan jantung.

Selama 5 tahun karirnya sebagai seorang _tatto artist_ , ini pertama kalinya Yoongi merasa begitu tertekan. Biasanya dia selalu percaya diri dengan tiap karyanya. Tapi pemikiran merusak tubuh indah seorang Park Jimin membuat kepercayaan dirinya mendadak tenggelam ke palung laut terdalam.

"Selesai." Yoongi menghela napas lega

Jimin menghampiri cermin, lalu tersenyum puas melihat hasil karya Yoongi.

"Aku suka ini." Jimin berbalik, ia tersenyum kearah Yoongi,"Terima kasih, Min Yoongi-ssi."

Yoongi balas tersenyum, ia melepas masker dan sarung tangan karetnya, kemudian merapikan peralatannya

"Hey, kau ingin tahu apa arti Gladiol merah?" Jimin tiba tiba bertanya

"Apa?" Yoongi masih sibuk membereskan stasiun kerjannya

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Gerakan Yoongi terhenti. Ia menatap Jimin yang masih setia tersenyum, kali ini lebih manis.

"Kutunggu ajakan kencan darimu, Min Yoongi-ssi." Ujarnya lembut, sebelum keluar dari studio

Yoongi ingin melompat dari puncak gunung Seorak saking senangnya

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Yak, kita selesaikan FF tyda jelas ini disini. Thx for your time reading this absurd story

.

I'll accept critics and comments ^_^


End file.
